La protéger, les protéger !
by DameLicorne
Summary: Albus Dumbledore vient d'annoncer une terrible nouvelle aux Potter : Voldemort a décidé de s'en prendre à eux. Pour James, une seule chose importe : protéger Lily, son épouse, qui est enceinte... et leur enfant.


_Merci à mes relectrices pour leur regard et leurs suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Ce texte est une participation au concours d'Ellie « Papa ou Père ? » sur le forum HPF._

* * *

— Je... je suis vraiment désolé.

La voix lasse du professeur Dumbledore montrait clairement sa sincérité. Il était profondément désolé pour eux. Et totalement impuissant, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas clairement. James Potter serra un peu plus fort entre ses mains celle de Lily, son épouse depuis si peu de temps. Il avait promis de la protéger, il continuerait à le faire, coûte que coûte. Quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Les deux jeunes gens savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient, en rentrant dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Oh oui, ils le savaient. Depuis qu'ils en faisaient partie, ils avaient déjà vu mourir des amis, des alliés. Sans compter les autres victimes plus ou moins gratuites des Mangemorts. Mais être traqués comme du gibier ? Par Merlin, maudit soit Voldemort !

Quelle idée, aussi, de vouloir s'en prendre à un enfant même pas né ? Et ça se voulait être un grand mage noir ? James tentait de se rassurer en faisant de l'humour dans sa tête, mais il n'y parvenait même pas. Albus Dumbledore l'avait dit, les Londubat étaient concernés, eux aussi. Évidemment, cela ne le consolait pas.

Ils avaient fait la connaissance d'Alice et Frank grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix. C'étaient deux Aurors redoutables, mais très appréciés de tous ceux qui les connaissaient. Bien que, au goût de James, ils soient bien trop sérieux. Il faut dire aussi que, avec ses bons vieux compères, Sirius, Remus et Peter, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin d'apporter un peu d'humour et de gaieté aux réunions.

Les réunions de l'Ordre, d'ailleurs, sa femme et lui allaient devoir cesser de s'y rendre. Cesser de sortir, se cacher. Quelle horreur ! James n'était pas un lâche, ah ça non ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire prendre de risque à Lily, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule, désormais.

Les Potter raccompagnèrent leur ancien directeur à leur porte. Lui qui avait toujours été si droit, malgré son grand âge, leur semblait soudain légèrement voûté. Sans doute réalisait-il davantage qu'eux toutes les implications de cette maudite prophétie...

James se retourna vers sa femme. Lily était toute pâle, une main crispée sur son ventre qui pointait à peine. Le jeune homme la prit entre ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, fermant les yeux, totalement abandonnée entre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, James ne dormit pas très bien. Il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, tentant d'échafauder plan sur plan afin de trouver une solution. Par Merlin, il avait été l'un des auteurs des meilleures blagues de tout Poudlard, il allait bien pouvoir trouver un scénario satisfaisant !

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à dormir, non plus, c'était que Lily dormait aussi mal que lui. La pauvre en était toute cernée. James était terriblement inquiet pour sa femme. Lui qui aurait voulu pouvoir la protéger de tout mal. Il s'inquiétait déjà pour elle à chaque mission de l'Ordre mais là, c'était d'un tout autre acabit !

— James, tu... tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ? lui demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix quelques jours plus tard.  
Le jeune homme redressa la tête, posa la liasse de parchemins qu'il avait à la main et se tourna vers elle.  
— On va tout faire pour, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Oui mais... et s'il nous retrouve ?  
— Alors on se battra jusqu'au bout. On l'a déjà affronté par trois fois et on est toujours là pour en parler, non ?  
— C'est vrai, sauf que c'est justement ce qui nous met en danger, regretta-t-elle, ses deux mains serrées sur son ventre. Pas seulement nous deux, mais le bébé aussi.

Le bébé. C'était une idée encore très abstraite, pour James. D'autant plus que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils avaient appris la grossesse de la jeune femme. Mais en regardant sa femme, James comprit que Lily s'inquiétait pour ce bébé autant qu'elle le ferait pour une personne déjà née, particulièrement l'un de leurs proches.

Depuis leur mariage, ils avaient tous deux perdu leurs parents à quelques mois d'intervalle. Les siens, déjà très âgés, avaient succombé à la dragoncelle, une maladie sorcière, tandis que ceux de sa femme étaient décédés d'un accident de voiture. Cette épreuve difficile, ils l'avaient vécue à deux, se soutenant l'un l'autre, s'aidant à surmonter leur deuil. Mais là, brusquement, James eut l'impression d'être exclu de quelque chose.

Il ressentit le besoin très fort de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle en les ouvrant et elle se blottit aussitôt dedans. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, rassurés au contact l'un de l'autre.

James se mit à imaginer ce que serait leur futur. Il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent, par Merlin ! Il ne devait rien arriver à Lily, ni à l'enfant qu'elle portait ! L'enfant qu'elle portait... Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu de sa femme et tendit une main hésitante vers le ventre de celle-ci. Elle le rassura en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea aussitôt dans les prunelles vertes qu'il aimait tant. Lily lui souriait, d'un sourire ému, profond.

— On va avoir un bébé... souffla-t-il, réalisant brusquement tout ce que cela impliquait.  
— Je sais, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.  
— Un mélange de nous deux... continua-t-il rêveusement. Il faut qu'il te ressemble ! affirma brusquement le jeune homme.  
— J'espère surtout qu'il n'aura pas ton arrogance ! remarqua-t-elle, mutine.  
— Oh ça va mieux qu'à l'époque où tu me fuyais, non ? grimaça-t-il. Tu sais tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour toi...  
— Mais oui, James, reprit-elle en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre. Tu crois que je t'aurais épousé, sinon ?

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, avant de s'écarter, et de se pencher brusquement vers le ventre de la jeune femme.  
— Eh oh, là-dedans, tu m'entends Mini-Potter ? Ta maman, elle est belle et merveilleuse, tu vas beaucoup l'aimer, tu vas voir. Et elle et moi, on va tout faire pour veiller sur toi et te protéger. Oui, parce que tu vois, là, dehors, il y a un vilain mage noir qui en veut à ta peau pour des raisons totalement idiotes. Mais on va lui botter les fesses et, un jour, tu verras, nous en rirons avec toi.

Il ne vit pas Lily essuyer une larme, partagée entre rire et émotion. Ils étaient en danger, c'était certain. Et nul n'aurait su dire de quoi le lendemain serait fait, ni s'ils allaient survivre. Mais une chose était certaine : c'était aux côtés de James qu'elle voulait passer sa vie et voir grandir leur enfant.


End file.
